A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for safely discharging a crossbow device. This invention more specifically pertains to a safety device that maintains the fingers of the operator in a safe position during discharge of the crossbow device. This invention also more specifically pertains to a crossbow grip guard that aids the operator in maintaining proper finger orientation and proper holding of a crossbow in aiming and discharging the crossbow.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to draw back the bowstring for a crossbow device. Since crossbows propel the bolts there from with the force of the bowstring, a substantial bowstring force is needed to accurately target the intended game. As a result, during discharge of the crossbow the force is exerted on the projectile through the bowstring.
It is also known that during discharge of the cross bow and bowstring respectively certain associated operator's have placed a thumb or finger in the path of the moving bowstring, causing injury to the associated operator's appendage. What is needed is a device that maintains the appendages of the associated operator's hand that grasps the stock of the crossbow in a safe location during discharge of the crossbow and bowstring.